Existing Bovine Rumination and Estrus Prediction Systems (BRESs) collect data only 1-3 times per day when the bovine enters a parlor. These BRESs then analyze the data in an attempt to predict health issues by postural behavior. BRESs may track specific bovine assets, but in existing BRESs, a bovine asset with a specific ID may disassociate the ID with that asset when the bovine walks into a milk station meant for different bovine asset.